El plan, la ayuda y sus derivados
by y0misma
Summary: Albus y Scorpius llevan algunos meses como pareja y todo marcha excelente, hasta que Harry insiste en acompañarlos a su primera cita en el mundo muggle. Tienen que pedir ayuda para detenerlo y nadie mejor que Draco Malfoy para eso. Regalo para Perla Negra
1. Chapter 1

_**Aquí otro fic, éste como regalo para Perla Negra. Mmmm, no sé si sea de tu agrado o no, pero es lo único que se le ocurrió a mi loca cabecita. **_

_**Sirem, muchísimas gracias por el beteo. Eres un sol.**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká. **_

— ¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra, papá! ¡No voy a permitirlo!

Albus supo que su padre se había vuelto completamente loco, desde el mismo momento que éste le dijo lo que quería hacer. Tendría que encontrar una solución rápido o su cita se iría al carajo antes de decir Quidditch.

Sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más, subió de dos en dos los escalones que lo dirigían a su habitación y una vez dentro de ésta, cerró la puerta con fuerza. Se encaminó al escritorio que estaba al lado de la ventana y dejó escapar un suspiro. Debía mandar una lechuza y tenía que ser en ese momento.

¿Por qué mierda su padre tenía que ser tan endemoniadamente entrometido? No, entrometido no era la palabra; después de todo, sólo le interesaban sus citas y no las de sus hermanos. ¿Acaso tendría la secreta y asquerosa fantasía de estar con un hijo? No, el jodido salvador del mundo mágico –debía dejar de usar las palabras de Scorpius– no podía ser tan bizarro para desear algo así. ¿Y si a su padre le gustaba su pareja? Imposible, casi no se hablaban y lo primero que le dijo Harry fue que tenía el gusto en las patas al fijarse en un Malfoy.

¡Eso era! Su padre era un homosexual reprimido que… Tenía que hablar con Scorpius y contarle el plan que se le había ocurrido, de las consecuencias del plan se encargaría más tarde.

Una sonrisa, que evidenciaba el porqué había quedado en Slytherin, se formó en sus labios y, sin siquiera recordar que quería mandar una lechuza, bajó a la sala para hacer algo más importante. No quiso escuchar a su padre así que tomó un puñado de polvos flú y pronunció fuerte y alto "Malfoy Manor".

——

Scorpius no quería creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Era imposible, sencillamente imposible.

—No, Al, es algo demasiado rebuscado y bizarro como para que sea cierto.

—Sé lo que interpreté, Scorp. Además, no existe otra razón por la que mi padre quiera ir.

— ¿Vouyerismo?

Albus bufó mientras comenzaba a contar mentalmente hasta diez. Conocía el humor de su pareja, pero ni por eso era menos irritante que en un comienzo.

—Déjate de idioteces y dime si me ayudarás o no con el plan que te comenté.

—No lo sé, Al. Es la primera vez que salimos del mundo mágico. Ésta tendría que ser _nuestra_ cita y no el escenario para desarrollar tus estúpidos planes.

—Sé que es nuestra primera salida en el mundo muggle, pero imagina lo divertido que sería todo si el plan logra concretarse.

— ¿Divertido? No pensé que fueras tan retorcido como para divertirte a costa de tu padre, Al.

Albus sonrió mientras se acercaba a Scorpius y lo abrazaba por atrás. Éste último se estremeció y medio jadeó por el acercamiento; odiaba sus reacciones cuando le hacía eso. Sintió las manos de Albus serpentear por su costado y echó su cuerpo hacia atrás para lograr un mayor contacto.

—Scorp, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo retorcido que puedo llegar a ser y ambos sabemos que eso te encanta.

Las manos de muchacho de ojos verdes, se movieron peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna y Scorpius soltó otro jadeo. Estaba perdido. Iba a aceptar el plan de Albus, no le quedaba otra. Oh, pero ya se lo haría pagar, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Como siempre digo: Las galletas, los tomatazos y las críticas serán bienvenidos. _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Y aquí el segundo capítulo. A lo mejor está un poco extraño, pero tengo por manía narrar el pasado a medida que avanzan los capítulos.**_

_**Ojalá les guste ^_^**_

_**Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de la rubia.**_

_**Sirem, nuevamente gracias por la ayuda. Y también a todas las personas que me corrigieron y me dieron su opinión.  
**_

* * *

Scorpius, finalmente, aceptó ayudar a Albus con su bizarro plan. Ahora debían llevarlo a cabo y, para eso, él tenía que hablar con su padre. No quería ni imaginar la cara que pondría éste cuando le pidieran ayuda, ése tipo de ayuda. Llevaría su varita por precaución y no se pararía muy cerca de él.

Decidieron, más bien Albus decidió, que fuera Scorpius quien hablara con Draco; después de todo era su padre y corría menos riesgo de recibir un hechizo. El mayor de los Malfoy había tomado bastante bien el hecho que su hijo fuera gay; él mismo tenía antecedentes de no ser completamente fiel al género femenino, así que no podía hacer demasiado escándalo por eso. Al final no lo alentó, pero tampoco lo reprimió; y eso, en idioma Malfoy, era casi felicitar y preguntar por la fecha de la boda.

Ahora bien, cuando Scorpius le contó que estaba saliendo con un Potter, la reacción fue un poco diferente. Lo miró fríamente y le dijo que podía follar con toda Europa si quería, pero que jamás aceptaría a un Potter en la cama de su único hijo. No tenía problema con que fueran compañeros de habitación o incluso amigos, pero no iba a permitir que fueran nada más. Hicieron falta semanas y meses de conversaciones, peleas, chantajes y amenazas para que su padre finalmente aceptara a su pareja. No eran los mejores amigos y no se decían nada más allá del cortés 'buenas noches', pero podían estar en la misma habitación sin que se desatara la tercera guerra mundial.

Podía recordar con exactitud el momento en el que dejó de ver a Albus como un amigo y se dio cuenta que le gustaba. No sería cierto decir que fueron amigos desde que se vieron por primera vez. Ambos tenían algunos prejuicios sobre el apellido del otro, pero se unieron por motivos de fuerza mayor y así las cosas cambiaron.

Desde que puso un pie en el castillo, supo que las cosas no serían fáciles. Su apellido pesaba mucho más que cualquier cosa que él pudiera hacer, y no pesaba para bien. Al parecer, los padres les habían contado a sus hijos sobre quiénes eran los Malfoy y qué se podía, supuestamente, esperar de ellos. No preguntaron, sólo encasillaron.

Muchas veces, cuando caminaba por los pasillos, los alumnos mayores de otras casas lo molestaban, le decían cosas sobre su padre e inevitablemente terminaba en peleas que le restaban puntos a su casa. Sus compañeros, en un comienzo, se molestaban y le reclamaban por horas; pero después se dieron cuenta de que los mismos puntos que perdía peleando, los recuperaba en clases, así que lo dejaron tranquilo.

Scorpius no sabía si le gustaba del todo que lo dejaran tranquilo; por un lado lo agradecía, ya que no era demasiado sociable, pero por otro lado no le gustaba, ya que se sentía un poco solo. Desde que llegó a Hogwarts, tuvo la impresión de que hasta sus propios compañeros tenían recelo por ser un Malfoy. Seguramente compartían la ideología de que los hijos eran iguales a los padres. Su padre, para él, era un hombre valiente y digno de admiración; a lo mejor no tenía la misma valentía que un Gryffindor, pero lo era de todas maneras.

Tenía la certeza que haría exactamente lo mismo que hizo su padre si alguien amenazaba a su familia. Eso era lo que muchos no entendían. La mayoría de las personas creía que ser valiente era hacer lo correcto sin importar las consecuencias, pero él no opinaba así; ser valiente era hacer hasta lo imposible para defender lo que era importante, incluso si lo imposible eran cosas ilegales o incorrectas.

El muchacho era de la idea de que cada persona tenía valores distintos a otras y por eso alguien no podía juzgar de manera imparcial, ya que sus valores podían ser otros y eso lo llevaría a una equivocación. Le hubiera gustado tener a alguien con quien comparar sus planteamientos, pero muchos rehuían de conversaciones de ese estilo con él. A lo mejor pensaban que les iba a meter ideas en la cabeza que no correspondían.

Su vida estudiantil fue así hasta su tercer año. A las pocas semanas del inicio de éste, las cosas cambiaron y conoció a Potter.

Estaba sentado en un rincón de la Sala Común, intentado ponerse al día con los deberes de Herbología, una materia bastante tonta si le preguntaban a él, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo, miró a su nuevo acompañante y frunció el ceño. ¿Qué demonios hacía Albus Potter sentado a su lado? El muchacho en cuestión carraspeó un par de veces y se rascó la nuca. Scorpius pensó que seguramente lo hacía como una forma de darse ánimos para hablar.

—Malfoy, tengo una proposición que hacerte.

Eso sí era extraño. Tenían conocidos en común, pero ellos jamás habían conversado como para que le planteara algo así. Definitivamente era extraño.

— ¿Proposición? ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me interesa algo de lo que tengas que decir?

—Simple, es algo que nos beneficiará directamente a ambos.

—Y si me beneficia a mí, ¿por qué estás tú interesado?

Albus rió y se sentó un poco más cerca, como si el asunto que iban a conversar fuera sumamente confidencial.

—Me interesa porque yo también saldré beneficiado. Mira, Malfoy, sé que los idiotas de otras casas te molestan, lo que lleva a que pelees y pierdas puntos…

—Estás mencionando algo que ya sé, Potter.

—Si no me interrumpes, podré decirte la proposición que tengo en mente.

—Bien, continúa.

—Te llevas mal con más de la mitad del castillo. Por mi parte, no soy molestado de esa manera, pero sí me abordan a cada instante para preguntarme estupideces sobre mi padre. Algo bastante desagradable a mi parecer. Como sea, quiero que nos aliemos.

— ¿Aliarnos?

—Sí, Malfoy, aliarnos. Pretender ser amigos, buenos amigos, así nadie te molestará ya que serás amigo de un Potter y a mí nadie me molestará porque seré amigo de un Malfoy.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Se quedó mirando a su compañero como si le hubiesen salidos tres cabezas. ¿Un Potter y un Malfoy, amigos? ¿Y qué pasaría con las consecuencias? ¿Con sus familias? La idea en sí no era mala, a excepción de los problemas que podían acarrear, y los beneficios eran bastante aceptables para él.

—Lo pensaré.

— ¿Lo pensarás?

—Eso dije, ¿no?

Albus asintió, sabiendo que por el momento no iba a conseguir nada más del muchacho, y se levantó para que éste siguiera haciendo lo que sea que estuviese haciendo antes de que él llegara. Se giró para mirarlo y le dedicó una leve sonrisa.

—Bien, avísame de cualquier determinación que tomes, aunque sea un no.

—Lo haré.

Scorpius fijó su mirada en los deberes que tenía que terminar y decidió que los haría el día siguiente antes de entrar a clases. Tenía cosas importantes que pensar y no quería distracciones. Tomó sus cosas y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación. Sabía que le sería difícil ver los pros y los contras con sus compañeros allí –sobre todo si uno de esos compañeros era el mismo Potter-, pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo.

* * *

_**¿Críticas? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Galletitas? Todo será bienvenido. **_


End file.
